A discharge line for exhaust gas from equipment, for example, a coal-fired boiler or the like, in which coal is burnt is provided with an exhaust gas treatment catalyst to treat nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust gas. Such an exhaust gas treatment catalyst is obtained by the following process: catalyst components made of metal oxides such as titanium oxide (TiO2), tungsten oxide (WO3), and vanadium oxide (V2O5) are kneaded together with a binder, molded into a honeycomb shape so as to have multiple holes, and calcined. A reducing agent such as ammonia (NH3) is flowed into the holes together with the exhaust gas to bring the nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas and the reducing agent into contact with the wall surfaces of the holes. This enables the decomposition and removal of the nitrogen oxide.
While such an exhaust gas treatment catalyst is being used, ash (fly ash) generated by burning coal is continuously flowed into the holes together with exhaust gas. Thus, components such as calcium (Ca) in the fly ash are gradually adhered (to a thickness of several tens μm) on the inner wall surfaces of the holes. Such components inhibit the contact reaction, between the nitrogen oxide and the reducing agent on the catalyst surface. Additionally, the fly ash itself is partially deposited inside the holes, and gradually makes it hard for exhaust gas to flow into the holes. Eventually, the fly ash completely blocks and clogs the holes, accordingly lowering the denitration performance.
Against this background, the following proposals have been made for the exhaust gas treatment catalyst used for a predetermined period. For example, such a catalyst is pulverized, molded again, and calcined. Thereby, the aforementioned components in the fly ash that are adhered (to a thickness of several tens μm) on the inner wall surfaces of the holes and the fly ash that is deposited inside the holes are incorporated into the wall surfaces. Moreover, with such a process, fresh surfaces are exposed on the wall surfaces, enabling the reuse of the catalyst (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below and other documents). Meanwhile, after the pulverization, a port ion (50 wt % or less) of the catalyst is mixed with a fresh material thereof, molded, and calcined. Thereby, the amounts of the components and the fly ash incorporated into the wall surfaces are reduced, enabling the reuse of the catalyst (see, for example, Patent Document 2 below and other documents).    Patent Document 1: JP-A Sho 60-038037    Patent Document 2: JP-A 2001-340764